Shakespeare: The Animated Tales (1992)
Shakespeare: The Animated Tales is a series of twelve half-hour animated television adaptations of the plays of William Shakespeare, originally broadcast on BBC 2 between November 9, 1992 and December 14, 1994. With the Voices of *Abigail McKern - Hermia (ep1) *Adrienne O'Sullivan - Perdita (ep11) *Alec McCowen - Narrator (eps3, 7) *Alice Arnold - Maria (ep6) *Alun Armstrong - Caliban (ep2) *Amanda Root - Kate (ep8) *Andrew Wincott - Laertes (ep5), Narrator (ep10), Octavius (ep10) *Anna Linstrum - Fairy (ep1) *Anthony Jackson - Puck (ep1) *Anton Lesser - Leontes (ep11) *Antony Sher - Richard (ep7) *Bernard Hill - Bottom (ep1) *Big Mick - Narrator (ep8) *Brenda Bruce - Nurse (ep4) *Brendan Charleson - 1st Murderer (ep7), Messenger (ep7), Tybalt (ep4) *Brian Cox - Macbeth (ep3) *Charles Kay - Capulet (ep4) *Charles Millham - Demetrius (ep1) *Christopher Benjamin - Corin (ep9), Duke Frederick (ep9) *Clare Holman - Juliet (ep4) *Clive Merrison - Macduff (ep3) *Colin McFarlane - Othello (ep12) *Daniel Massey - Oberon (ep1) *David Acton - Malcolm (ep3) *David Burke - Narrator (ep9) *David Holt - Hymen (ep9), Sylvius (ep9) *David Robb - Brutus (ep10) *Dillwyn Owen - Soothsayer (ep10), Trebonius (ep10) *Dinah Stabb - Bianca (ep12), Emilia (ep12) *Dorien Thomas - Horatio (ep5) *Eiry Thomas - Phebe (ep9) *Eleanor Bron - Duchess of York (ep7) *Ella Hood - Ariel (ep2) *Emma Gregory - Witch (ep3) *Felicity Kendal - Narrator (ep4) *Fiona Shaw - Viola (ep6) *Frances Tomelty - Calphurnia (ep10) *Gerald James - Baptista (ep8), Malvolio (ep6) *Garard Green - Adam (ep9), Duke Senior (ep9), Friar Laurence (ep4) *Gerard McSorley - Iago (ep12) *Greg Hicks - Mercutio (ep4) *Hilton McRae - Hortensio (ep8), Peter (ep8) *Hugh Grant - Sebastian (ep6) *Hugh Quarshie - Cassius (ep10) *Hywel Nelson - Duke of York (ep7), Mamillius (ep11) *Ivor Roberts - Duke (ep12), Lodovico (ep12) *James Greene - Gonzalo (ep2) *James Grout - Catesby (ep7), Ely (ep7) *Jenny Agutter - Hermione (ep11) *Jim Carter - Mark Antony (ep10) *John Baddeley - Lennox (ep3) *John McAndrew - Orlando (ep9) *John Miers - Lucius (ep10) *John Moffatt - Alonzo (ep2) *John Shrapnel - Claudius (ep5), The Ghost (ep5) *John Warner - Gremio (ep8), Polonius (ep5), Servant (ep8), Tailor (ep8) *Jonathan Cullen - Benvolio (ep4) *Jonathan Firth - Florizel (ep11) *Jonathan Tafler - Camillo (ep11), Ferdinand (ep2) *Joss Ackland - Caesar (ep10) *Judith Sharp - Portia (ep10) *Kathryn Pogson - Helena (ep1) *Katy Behean - Miranda (ep2) *Kim Wall - Lysander (ep1) *Laurence Payne - Duncan (ep3) *Lawmary Champion - Hostess (ep8), Widow (ep8) *Linus Roache - Romeo (ep4) *Lorraine Cole - Fairy (ep1) *Maggie Steed - Lady Capulet (ep4) *Manon Edwards - Bianca (ep8) *Maria Miles - Audrey (ep9), Celia (ep9) *Martin Jarvis - Narrator (ep2) *Mary Wimbush - Witch (ep3) *Menna Trussler - Narrator (ep1) *Michael Kitchen - Narrator (ep5), Polixenes (ep11) *Michael Maloney - Clarence (ep7), Norfolk (ep7) *Malcolm Storry - Nathaniel (ep8), Sly (ep8) *Nathaniel Parker - Jacques (ep9), Oliver (ep9) *Nicholas Farrell - Hamlet (ep5) *Nigel Le Vaillant - Petruchio (ep8) *Patrick Brennan - 2nd Murderer (ep7), Banquo (ep3), Richmond (ep7) *Peter Guinness - Antonio (ep2) *Peter Gunn - Messenger (ep9), Touchstone (ep9) *Peter Postlethwaite - Quince (ep1) *Peter Woodthorpe - Casca (ep10) *Philip Bond - Narrator (ep12), Tyrrel (ep7) *Philip Franks - Cassio (ep12) *Philip Voss - Judge (ep11), Shepherd (ep11) *Ric Jerrom - Trinculo (ep2) *Richard Pearce - Donalbain (ep3), Lucentio (ep8) *Roger Allam - Duke Orsino (ep6), Narrator (ep11) *Rosemary Leach - Narrator (ep6) *Sally Dexter - Paulina (ep11) *Sian Thomas - Desdemona (ep12) *Simon Harris - Servant (ep11), Shepherd's Son (ep11) *Simon Ludders - Roderigo (ep12) *Sion Probert - Sebastian (ep2) *Sorcha Cusack - Queen Elizbeth (ep7) *Spike Hood - Prince Edward (ep7), Shepherd's Young Son (ep11) *Stefan Bednarczyk - Amiens (ep9), Feste (ep6), Lord (ep9) *Stephen Thorne - Cardinal (ep7), Hastings (ep7), Stephano (ep2) *Stephen Tompkinson - Autolycus (ep11), Sir Andrew (ep6) *Susan Fleetwood - Gertrude (ep5) *Suzanne Bertish - Titania (ep1) *Suzanne Burden - Anne (ep7), Olivia (ep6) *Sylvestra le Touzel - Rosalind (ep9) *Terry Dauncey - Brabantio (ep12) *Tilda Swinton - Opehlia (ep5) *Timothy Bateson - Antigonus (ep11) *Timothy West - Prospero (ep2) *Tom Wilkinson - Buckingham (ep7) *Tony Leader - Cinna (ep10), Decius (ep10) *Val Lorraine - Witch (ep3) *William Rushton - Toby Belch (ep6) *Zoë Wanamaker - Lady Macbeth (ep3) Category:Cartoons Category:1992 Cartoons